mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Suit Samus (Super Smash Flash 2)
Zero Suit Samus is a playable veteran in Super Smash Flash 2. She was first announced during the SSF2 demo v0.9b Trailer, and appeared in the McLeodGaming's booth at Apex 2014 alongside and . Her sprite design is based on her appearance in Metroid: Zero Mission; her moveset and voice clips are taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Zero Suit Samus is still currently ranked 2nd on the tier list. Zero Suit has disjointed range in her attacks, amazing mobility, good zoning ability and finishers in her forward smash, up aerial, back aerial and neutral aerial. Samus has a good long distance recovery due to her high air speed, good vertical mobility, she can use Flip Jump multiple times has a large ledge sweet spot thanks to her aerials. Her disjointed attacks allow for her to wall out her enemies and keep them at bay. However, Zero Suit has below average weight which allows her to be KO'ed horizontally earlier. She has problems KO'ing due to her finishers, outside of back aerial, need to being close to the blast line to kill or her opponents need to be at very high percentages. Her recovery, although covers a lot of distance, can be easily ledge hogged if timed right. Due to her height and being an average faller, makes her easy to hit and combo'ed. Zero Suit Samus is a strong character with very few flaws which is why she is ranked close to the top. However, even though Samus has a high placement on the tier list, she has a low player base and small representation in online tournaments. She gets high placements in tournaments due to Kyoz playing her and taking top spots with her. Attributes Zero Suit Samus is a fast, strong fighter. Zero Suit has great mobility overall, with having amazing ground mobility, great air speed and amazing vertical mobility, which aids her air game. She has disjointed reach in some of her attacks, that is very useful in walling out her opponents. She has finishers in her forward smash, back aerial, neutral aerial(when close to the horizontal blast zone) and up aerial(when close to the upper blast zone). Zero Suit Samus has multiple options to recover, possessing great air speed and being able to use Flip Jump multiple times. She has among the largest ledge sweet spots in the game due to her specials, Plasma Whip and Plasma Wire, focusing on grabbing the ledge. She has strong tools for starting combos in her down smash and Paralyzer which stuns her opponents long enough to get follow ups. Zero Suit Samus has a strong grab & throw game, possessing the 4th longest grab and throws that allow for decent follow ups. Her forward throw can re grab certain characters if they don't D.I. out or set up teach chasing. Up throw can set up some aerial combos, being usually followed up by up air. Down throw can also set up some aerial combos, but Samus has to chase after her opponent more. However, Zero Suit Samus is prone to getting KO'ed early due to her below average weight. Despite having below average weight, she is susceptible to combos due to her being tall and possessing average accelerated falling speed. She has problems killing, outside of forward smash and back air, due to her finishers needing to be fresh or close to a blast line. Another problem she has is in her recovery, due to it relying on the ledge means she can be edge hogged if the opponent knows how long to stay on the ledge. Flip Jump, if an input is executed too fast, will result in Samus sticking her foot out and not being to use any other move until the attack is finished which can leave her to far away to recover. She also tools to deal with projectiles. Her disjointed range is only available in certain attacks, which it also does not give off long range with the exception of a few attacks, such as forward smash. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Palm strike. 2% *Standard attack 2: Pistol whip. 2% *Standard attack 3: Hip thrust. 2% *Down tilt: A prone leg sweep. 6% *Down smash: Aims down and shoots her paralyzer at the ground in front of her. Uncharged 11%, fully charged 16%. *Side tilt: Around the body-kick. 8% *Forward smash: Lashes forward with the whip. Uncharged 10%, fully charged 14%. *Up tilt: Does a handstand split while spinning in place. First hit deals 5% while second hit does 6%. *Up smash: Spins in place, extending the Plasma Whip above her head in a swirl. If all hits connect uncharged 13%, fully charged 19%. *Dash attack: A sliding kick forward with her leg extended. 9% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Spins the Plasma Whip around herself. 7% *Forward aerial: Two forward kicks. First hit does 7% and second hit does 11% *Back aerial: Backward kick. 13% *Up aerial: Flip kicks both legs above her head. 10% *Down aerial: A Stall-Then-Fall kick downwards. Can meteor smash. 5% Grabs and throws *Grab: Reaches forward with Plasma Whip. *Pummel: Knees the opponent. 1%. *Forward throw: Hits opponent forward with gun. 9% *Back throw: Kicks opponent. 8% *Up throw: Flips into the air and kicks the opponent. 2% *Down throw: Slams opponent on ground and then axe kicks them. 5% Other *Ledge attack: Gets up and hits her opponent with her pistol. 7% *100% ledge attack: *Floor attack: Does a break dance kick. 8% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes out of her ship. *Taunts: **Standard: Pulls out her whip and spins around while calmly saying, "You're mine." **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Same as Standard. *Fanfare: Remix of Item Get fanfare from Super Metroid. *Wins: Stretches her leg and says, "Is that all?" *Loses: Claps for the opponent. In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players Active Inactive *Kyoz Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps v0.9b screenshots Kamehameha ND.png|Zero Suit Samus being hit by 's Kamehameha. Sora back throw.png| using his back throw on Zero Suit Samus. Goku DA.png|Zero Suit Samus getting hit by Goku's down aerial on Tower of Salvation. ZSS and Chibi.png|Zero Suit Samus dashing toward who is using Chibi-Blaster. Ray Gun ND.png|Zero Suit Samus about to use Paralyzer on . ZSS MS.png|Zero Suit Samus meteor smashing Donkey Kong Beta updates Z_&_C.png|Zero Suit Samus getting hit by 's back aerial. Notice Zero Suit Samus' new design. Plasma whip beta.png|Zero Suit Samus' Plasma Whip effect changes. Trivia *Zero Suit Samus along with , , and are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the blue team. *Zero Suit Samus, along with Mega Man, and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Zero Suit Samus was a medium-light character in the main ''Super Smash Bros.'' games, but became a heavy character in the first few patches of 0.9b before being corrected in a subsequent patch. Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters